Angels
by Mykala Klossovsky
Summary: This is a one shot set after Sookie learns about Bill. She did not visit Faerie.


Sparkling angel, I couldn't see your dark intentions, your feelings for me…

Eric watched her closely from the corner of his eye. Everyone did really. She wasn't really graceful, I mean… this is Sookie Stackhouse we're talking about after all. Grace or not, every move she made was mesmerizing.

She was dancing with Pam. It still puzzled him how they had become such good friends, she always had such distaste for breathers. But there she was, grinding on the dance floor with one that she professed to love spending time with. It has been a good relationship for both. They grew off of each other and it's become kind of a twisted little science project to him to see how it develops.

Eric hasn't questioned the relationship to Pam. He could demand as her maker that she tell him if it was sexual in nature, but Pam knew how he felt about the young Miss Stackhouse, and he trusted that she would not do anything that would come between him and his desires.

Sookie had come to spend a lot of nights at Fangtasia since her and that pathetic waste of space, Bill Compton, had their falling out. Some nights Bill would arrive and just sit at the bar nursing a True Blood and watch them. Sookie never gave him a glance. In fact, she appeared to like rubbing it in his face that she had moved on. It was the least of what he deserved and Eric was the only one that knew exactly how Bill would ultimately pay for what he'd done to her. The thought brought another smile to his lips.

They were good for business. They had become a regular team out there in the past few weeks, drinking and dancing the night away until Sookie was collapsed happily with exhaustion. The regulars seemed to enjoy their provocative displays and sought out the friends with their eyes whenever they arrived at the bar. Occasionally someone would get the nerve to approach them and find themselves rejected harshly by Pam, who seemed to also play the role of Sookies bodyguard. He had never seen his child behave this way in over a hundred years and it brought him a great sense of joy.

His eyes had been turned to them for some time now and he hadn't realized that he was so obviously staring until they danced over to him and collapsed on the dais in a fit of giggles.

"Ladies." Eric greeted them but remained sprawled leisurely upon his throne.

"Mr. Northman, would you like to dance?" Sookie batted her eyelashes playfully, gazing up at him through her mascara.

"I do not… Dance…", He responded, trying to appear like she wasn't effecting him. Play hard to get, that's the way to go. Could you play hard to get while sporting such a painful erection?

"Eric, how can you refuse such an offer from one so lovely?" Pam purred at him and pulled Sookie to her feet. She clasped Eric's hand and placed Sookies hand in his. Sookie pouted down at him, such a beautiful expression that he found himself rising and being led towards the dance floor as Pam ran off to the DJ booth.

The heavy song that was playing faded away only to be replaced by something more melodic. Eric pulled Sookie into his arms and slowly began to sway with her.

'Sparkling angel I believe You are my savior in my time of need

Blinded by faith I couldn't hear All the whispers the warning's so clear'

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she let her face press against his chest. Her hair smelled so heavenly that he found himself closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

'I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door There's no escape now, no mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember The smile when you tore me apart'

As the music picked up tempo he spun her around and pulled her back into his arms, holding her close. Her eyes widened as she pressed her body fully against his, she could clearly feel the hardness between his legs.

'You took my heart, deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real

You broke the promise and made me realize It was all just a lie'

Eric moved his hand down to her firm little ass, pressing her insistently against him. There was no longer a reason to try to hide how much she excited him. He wanted her. He needed her. Her lips parted and he didn't hesitate to capture them with his own and as he did the entire bar erupted in cheers and whistles.

Pam leaned against the wall off to the side, grinning at her handi work as Eric scooped Sookie into his arms to carry her back to his office and the secret rooms below.

This is only the beginning…

For the song by Within Temptation that inspired this Fic please visit:

.com/watch?v=ELpmwVQfAGQ&ob=av2n 


End file.
